Consequences
by DevilGhostflower
Summary: "Levi kills Eren and despite all the regret he feels, nothing can change it. Eren comes back to haunt him in the most disturbing way." Spin-off of 'The Minutes of the Red People', read the first two chapters for this to make more sense. Modern AU. Ghost!Eren/Levi
1. Prologue

So I joked on tumblr and AO3 about writing a spin-off. And then it happened.

The prologue is a bit sad, but I promise generous amounts of crack and ghost sex in the future.

I can't believe I'm actually writing this. I guess ghost!Eren/ex-assassin-math-teacher!Levi was really something I considered very seriously for a moment when writing the main fic.

* * *

Levi did what had to be done. His own actions flashed before his eyes as if he wasn't the one moving his limbs. He sat on the bed where Eren was sleeping, simply staring at the boy.

Picture perfect innocence, all worries gone from his features. 15 years old. Some baby fat was still present on his face while the faint promise of high cheekbones should've made him into a handsome young man. He brushed the soft hair out of Eren's face before leaning into press his lips against the warm forehead chastely in a silent apology to both Eren and himself.

The rest was a blur. Carrying him to the car, injecting the boy with heroin, waiting for his heart to stop, silence ringing in his ears. Leaving him to rot in a shady alley. Levi lingered at the lifeless body for longer than needed. He felt like he had killed the last part of himself that he deemed worthy along with the boy - the part that was still a breathing, feeling human being.

Levi refused to cry, even if he knew that he wouldn't be getting Eren out of his head anytime soon and that he would pay for the consequences for the rest of his life, just not in a jail cell. His only straw left to hold onto was that the boy would've died at the hands of someone else and they might not have been as gentle. If you could call cold blooded murder gentle.

He called Erwin once the job was done. The man had picked up despite it was 4am. Levi announced that the hit had been successful and that he was quitting.

Once Erwin found out that Eren Jaeger was fifteen years of age, he felt guilty. Yet there was nothing that could be done, so he didn't apologize to his most trustful employee.

Instead he got him a spot at the local high school after providing the needed documents so he could teach.

In the back of his mind, Levi had expected, almost _wanted _for Eren to come back to haunt him, plague him with nightmares, but nothing happened.

A month later he was officially a math teacher. He taught only the senior year students as the rest were insufferable. The kids had a decent amount of respect for him, based on fear of the short man's icy glares.

Levi welcomed the numbness of routine and shitty television shows into his life with open arms.

Three months passed. That was when he had first picked his phone up with the intention to contact Erwin. The man had left him numerous text messages, some voicemails and calls all of which Levi had promptly ignored. He said he was doing fine, not sinking into alcoholism, which was what Erwin had feared, knowing Levi's past.

Levi asked about the whereabouts of Eren's grave.

He visited once and left white roses at the foot of the plain, dull gravestone. He didn't know why, Levi wasn't trying to find peace or closure of some kind.

He was afraid of forgetting Eren's face, of locking the memory too far away.

Three months. That's what it took for his life to take a turn for the unexpected yet again, but it would take him a while to even realize it.

* * *

Eren was aware of his own name and the fact he was dead. There was only one other memory in his mind.

As if gazing at the scene from above, he saw a serious looking black-haired man sitting on the bed where Eren slept. A sad, barely there smile tugged at the man's lips before he leaned over the resting body and planted a kiss on his forehead.

At that moment, Eren had felt warmth blossom in his chest and it felt like his heart was about to burst from hammering so hard. That was when he had realized that there was no heartbeat at all, just glowing, melancholic warmth enveloping his being.

This man was definitely related to his death, he could feel it. He didn't want to move on, away from whoever he was, away from himself.

Eren had to find him.

Instead he became stuck. He couldn't go anywhere at all, as if he was chained to his own slowly decaying body.

Three months passed.

Eren finally saw him. And suddenly he was free to go, wherever he pleased.

He chose to follow the man. If only he could feel the same warmth again, he could feel alive again. That was all Eren wanted.

Upon finally facing the man from his only remaining memory, knowing about the circumstances of his own death became secondary.

For now, Levi was oblivious to what had followed him home from the cemetery that day.


	2. The fuck was that

The title of this fic is too serious. It should be called "Eren the perverted ghost" or something.

* * *

There was only one problem. Eren didn't exactly have a body. So he couldn't talk to the man, whose name he couldn't remember or simply didn't know, couldn't touch him. For the first week Eren's presence went by fairly unnoticed.

All Eren could do was stalk him wherever he went. He learned that the man was a math teacher, but Eren couldn't hang around the school much before feeling oddly exhausted, as if all energy was drained from him and the ground was about to suck him in. There were too many people there, the voices whirled together and made him get a sinking feeling in his chest.

Maybe he had been his teacher too? Somehow, Eren doubted that, but didn't dismiss the possibility.

A brown haired woman with glasses came over, looking worried, and after listening to their short conversation Eren finally learned that the man's name was Levi.

He tried talking to him every day. On the fifth day he was in the bathroom while Levi showered.

"How was your day?"

"I'm really sad I can't go to work with you."

"How are you?"

"Your hair has grown a bit."

"I wish you could make hot chocolate for me, something tells me you could make really good chocolate."

"You've lost weight."

"You should start singing in the shower, I want to hear your voice."

"You look tired."

Yet there was no response. Levi just continued shampooing his hair, oblivious to the boy who was hovering over the sink, cross legged; oblivious to the eyes that would've otherwise scorched his skin by how carefully they watched every movement of his body.

Eren felt a mixture of anger and sadness rising within him.

_"Why won't you notice me!?"_

The light flickered before the light bulb made a crackling noise and the bathroom went dark.

"What the fuck." Eren heard before the shower switched off. The next sound to reach his ears was a loud thud, followed by a pained moan.

The boy felt slightly guilty. It was probably his fault that the man was now sprawled on the hard, cold bathroom tiles. But that was soon forgotten, because Eren had finally made some progress! He was determined to keep trying.

Levi rinsed his hair in the kitchen sink and a nasty looking bruise was forming on his shoulder. Overall he looked quite pissed off.

"Hey, I'm sorry."

Nothing. He leaned closer, mouth right against the other's ear.

_"Levi, look at me."_

Levi's head snapped in his direction, droplets of water flying right through Eren before falling on the floor. His eyes were wide in surprise and Eren could count every fleck of stormy gray in the pale orbs. He grinned widely, feeling much happier; he could almost imagine that Levi was actually able to see him.

The man shook his head, as if to clear his thoughts, and stalked off to get dressed in something more than a towel.

Eren hummed contently, following Levi. By now he had gotten used to seeing the man naked, considering he showered twice a day and it wasn't like Levi would know his privacy had been endangered. By now Eren could probably map every scar and muscle on his skin with eyes closed. And he had to admit, Levi had a damn nice backside.

A few days passed like this, Eren could make electronic devices malfunction (which caused an amusing stream of curses to come from Levi's mouth), whisper short phrases in his ear.

He got bored of watching Levi sleep soon enough, but found the tv to be pretty interesting.

* * *

For Levi the past week and a half had been spent slowly spiraling into madness. That or he really needed to move out of his flat. Maybe a magnetic field was to blame for his blender nearly blowing up in his face?

It all had started with that one fucking light bulb. And sometimes he swore he could hear a faint whisper, barely audible. He had heard his name being called multiple times.

Then there was the tv. He'd wake up every morning to find that the tv was on, either National Geographic or some cartoon channel.

He didn't want to consider the options, because one of them stood out too much, backed up by the constant feeling that he was being watched.

Was there really a... non-human entity in his apartment? No way. He didn't believe in things like that.

Levi sighed, throwing his pen on the coffee table. He was tired of drafting up lesson plans and tests and his tea had gone cold long ago.

It was impossible. He was imagining things. The idea of Eren coming back to haunt him seemed ridiculous, but he couldn't deny that it was a constant presence in the back of his mind.

The pen rolled off the table. Levi frowned. Coincidences. All of these were just fucking coincidences, messing with his head.

Levi was about to get up to check if one of the table legs were shorter than others when the neat pile of ungraded tests flew into the air as if someone had scattered them on the purpose.

Probably just a gust of wind. From somewhere. Cracks in the window.

His frown deepened when the tv switched on a few minutes later. He was starting to hate National Geographic.

A cold shiver ran down his neck, it had almost felt as if someone had _breathed _against it and Levi found himself speaking out loud before he could stop it.

"Eren?"

A sudden weight pressed against his chest, pushing him back against the couch and the man inhaled sharply at the contact. It was gone within a second.

The fuck was that.


	3. Who you gonna call

Abandon all reason and logic, welcome the ghostporn with your arms wide open.

I broke my narrative ankle, send fucks, I'm all out.

* * *

**Who you gonna call, when there's an invisible man fondlin' your** **bum?**

'Ghosts were just figments of imagination. There was nothing after death. People died. The end. Self–sabotage out of guilt over a few coincidences was foolish.'

This had become Levi's mantra every morning. He believed in it less and less.

Four days ago he had gotten out of the shower only to stare at the mirror in shock.

_'Sing in the shower'_

As if someone had written it with the tip of their finger against the steamy surface. Levi wiped it off. Probably Hanji was playing a prank on him, her own peculiar way of trying to cheer him up.

Even if she hadn't visited in a while. Whatever.

Things were getting worse. Scratch that, things were getting _ridiculous._

He saw the writing every time he got out of the shower. And every time Levi simply wiped it off. Then the light bulbs started again. By now he was used to getting out of the bathroom in the dark and avoiding greeting the tiled floor with his face.

After the third light bulb, he contemplated just not changing them and shaving in the kitchen.

After the fourth, he snapped.

"Fine! Have it your way!"

Levi didn't even know what he was yelling at, still refusing to believe that Eren Jaeger, the kid he had killed with his own hands, was haunting him and demanding him to sing in the shower of all things. _Sing in the shower._

Yet he did just that, his interpretation of some chorus of a Madonna song echoing off the bathroom tiles as he washed his legs aggressively.

The fact that the light bulb lived to illuminate another night this time was a small consolation ,considering he had to live with the fact he had just tortured his neighbors with his, albeit not awful, but not very great either, singing voice. And Madonna.

Levi stared at the mirror.

_'I like your voice'_

He took his frustration out on the doorframe, slamming the door shut hard.

Levi's plan to ignore whatever was happening until it just stopped was failing. Something had to be done. But what _could_ he do, really?

Spray some holy water around? Get a priest? Say a prayer every time something went wrong? Levi snorted at the idea alone; if it would be of any use to the entity then Levi himself might melt from it, considering his list of sins.

Call a psychic? Paranormal investigator? Like hell he'd pay those scammers a single cent.

The only other option left was to try and communicate with whatever was in his flat. But that could only make the matter worse and it would mean submitting to whatever was making him sing in the shower.

What kind of an entity did that, anyway? It was better than becoming possessed, but creepy nonetheless.

And one song wasn't enough. If he didn't sing then he could say hello to a dark bathroom and shattered glass on the floor. So he kept doing it.

_'Your singing is improving'_

Maybe calling an exorcist would do the trick. Levi considered it a little too seriously for a second.

Then the touches started. At first they were like a faint gust of wind against his skin or a barely–there pressure, lingering for barely a few seconds. But then it got worse.

Levi was sitting at the kitchen counter, flipping through a magazine. The habit of keeping up with the news had stuck, especially politics.

It felt like someone was standing behind him. Levi _knew _that he was alone and the door was locked. Yet he felt small puffs of air, like a cold breath against the nape of his neck.

He was determined to ignore it, but couldn't help jerking his head aside when something brushed against his cheek before running through his hair. Like slim fingers. Almost affectionate. Levi found himself re–reading the same sentence for the fourth time.

He tried to turn the page, but it wouldn't budge. As if someone was holding the paper together, gripping it.

It flew out of his hands, landing on the floor. Levi was feeling slightly uneasy, unable to blame it on wind or something else. Something had ripped the magazine out of his hands and thrown it away, that much was clear.

His shirt bunched up and Levi froze on the spot, growing more and more mortified by each second. Hands were pressing against his skin, sliding up before invisible arms wrapped around his waist.

Levi gained control over his muscles again and got out of the chair in record speed, the touch disappearing as soon as he moved. He stared at the empty kitchen.

Levi was sure that he wasn't imagining this. It felt too real.

He bent over to pick up the fallen magazine only to yelp out in surprise the next moment. Did something just... grab his ass?

Levi almost tripped over his own feet while scurrying away from the spot. He couldn't run far though, next thing he knew he was pushed against the fridge, cool surface against his cheek.

"What are–"

The words died somewhere in his throat. The hands returned, pressing against him and _moving_, circling his hips in smooth movements before sliding lower, down the insides of his thighs.

Levi shuddered involuntarily, trying to move away from the fridge only to be pressed back against it. He couldn't even pry the hands off, when he looked down there was nothing there. Yet the pressure of a body leaning against his was definitely there, lacking the warmth, but still as close as possible. As if it was pressing directly against his skin, no clothing in–between.

_"Levi, you're so warm."_

Breath against his neck, words whispered in his ear, voice agonizingly familiar. It failed to distract him from the roaming hands, now pushing up his shirt again, a trail of goose–bumps following them, and what felt like a knee pressing between his legs.

With horror and heat coiling in his stomach, Levi realized he was becoming aroused.

"Stop, stop right now." He pushed out through gritted teeth, resuming his attempts to get away when he felt feather–light fingers trace around his nipples, caressing every rib indent, dipping into his belly–button.

_"You missed me, didn't you?"_

Frantic, harder, almost clumsy were the strokes against his heated skin. Levi could nearly ignore how cold it felt. His eyes slid shut, not wanting to see that there was nothing to see.

He didn't want to see invisible hands unzipping his fly, pushing past his underwear.

Levi muffled a groan by biting down on his bottom lip. He was pinned in place and receiving a handjob from a ghost. Possibly by the kid he killed. You could fall only so low.

It wasn't supposed to be like this, flushed cheeks and tiny lights dancing behind his eyelids, blood rushing away from his brain, priorities already set. He couldn't help but squirm and bite the inside of his cheek.

_"Don't you see how much you've missed me?"_

He wanted to press his ears shut but the fear of hearing the voice inside his head kept Levi from doing it.

Levi's knees buckled and he braced his hands against the smooth surface of the fridge. There was no sound of slick skin against skin, yet it echoed in his mind and suddenly he was acutely aware of the memory of how Eren's hands had looked, felt, how soft his skin was.

Turqoise blue and ocean green flashed before his eyes, every thought turned inside out and he was left bare, nerve endings raw in every sense possible.

_"Tell me."_

There was a firm grip on the base of his cock, holding his release away, escape–plan to get this over with as quickly as possible failing miserably.

"I do. I hate it and I can't get you out of my head and— fuck— I'm so sorry, I—"

"Eren, I..."

He ran out of breath, voice rushing out too fast.

The stroking resumed, speeding up and seconds later he came with a muffled cry.

The presence was gone and Levi was left with a mess to clean up, mind in a flurry and conscience royally fucked up.


End file.
